Breathing
by Sapphire Skye
Summary: 05+OC, Non-yaoi, songfic of Lifehouse's "Breathing." Vingetta off Demonika's stories, "One Rose and a Pheonix," and its sequal. Sapphire has something to tell Wufei, but he's not talking.


"Hello, Wufei," Sapphire said as she sat down in a chair across from him. Wufei looked up at her, then went back to reading. She sighed and played with a wrapper left on the table.  
  
"I've found a long way back to sanity again  
  
though I don't really know what I'm gonna do  
  
When I get there..."  
  
She blinked a few times looking down at the table. She'd spent many nights going crazy over this. She knew she loved Wufei, but he was so cold to everyone around him, especially her. She let out another sigh, not knowing if now was the time to tell him.  
  
"Take a breath and hold on tight  
  
And spin around one more time  
  
And gracefully fall back to the arms of grace"  
  
She took a deep breath. "I love you." Wufei's head shot up, his eyes filled with a look of shock. He cast a glance back down, stood up and walked to his room. Sapphire felt a tear on her cheek. "Wufei…" It hadn't gone quite the way she'd wanted it to. She walked to his room about to knock on the door, when she heard him breathing. She shook her head and sat down, leaning against the door. She finally got tired and went to her own room.  
  
"'Cause I'm hanging on every word you say  
  
And even if you don't wanna speak tonight  
  
That's alright, alright with me  
  
'Cause I want nothing more  
  
Than to sit outside Heaven's door  
  
And listen to you breathing  
  
It's where I wanna be, yeah  
  
Where I wanna be..."  
  
The next day, Sapphire did her best to avoid Wufei. She made sure they were never in the same room together.  
  
"I'm looking past the shadows in my mind  
  
into the truth and I'm  
  
Trying to identify the voices in my head  
  
God, I wish it were you"  
  
That night, she sat on the couch, reading a book. She had been reading the same page for fifteen minutes. She kept thinking about him. All her memories about him kept coming back, almost to taunt her. What had really been there? There were so many thoughts in her head, telling her what to do. "I wish I knew what Wufei wants me to do," she thought.  
  
"Let me feel one more time what it  
  
Feels like to feel  
  
and break these callouses off of me one more time"  
  
Wufei walked into the room. He saw her, then looked down, trying to make it seem as unawkward as possible. He sat down and began to read his own book. Sapphire put her book down. "Wu-'' she started, but she was interrupted by Wufei. "Well, it's pretty late, I better be getting to sleep." He stood up and walked to his room" Sapphire closed her eyes to hold back the tears she knew were going to come. She walked to his room and sat down, leaning on the door again. She could hear him breathing.  
  
"'Cause I'm hanging on every word you say  
  
And even if you don't wanna speak tonight  
  
That's alright, alright with me  
  
'Cause I want nothing more  
  
Than to sit outside your door  
  
And listen to you breathing  
  
It's where I wanna be, yeah-ah..."  
  
She sat there thinking about everything. "Why can't he just open up? Why can't he just tell me straight off…whether or not he feels the same way?"  
  
"I don't want a thing from you  
  
I bet you're tired of me  
  
Waiting for the scratch to fall off  
  
Of your table to the ground...  
  
'Cause I just wanna be here now..."  
  
Suddenly the door opened, and she fell flat on her back. She found herself looking up at Wufei. He avoided her eyes for a few moments, then extended his hand to help her up. She stared at it for a few moments before taking it. He helped her up, but instead of letting her go, he pulled her closer. With his other hand, he took hers. Their eyes met. Sapphire pulled away her hands and looked down.  
  
"'Cause I'm hanging on every word you say  
  
And even if you don't wanna speak tonight  
  
That's alright, alright with me  
  
'Cause I want nothing more  
  
Than to sit outside Heaven's door  
  
And listen to you breathing  
  
It's where I wanna be, yeah..."  
  
Wufei took his index finger and placed it under her chin, raising it so he could see her eyes again. "Wufei…" "Shh…" He quieted her. All she could do was sit there wondering what happened now. It didn't take long for her to find out. Her breath was sucked up as Wufei kissed her. She closed her eyes as it ended. Wufei stood in front of her. "Goodnight, Sapphire." She smiled. "Goodnight, Wufei." He walked into his room and closed the door.  
  
"'Cause I'm hanging on every word you say  
  
And even if you don't wanna speak tonight  
  
That's alright, alright with me  
  
'Cause I want nothing more'  
  
Than to sit outside Heaven's door  
  
And listen to you breathing  
  
It's where I wanna be, yeah  
  
Where I wanna be...  
  
Where I wanna be..."  
  
No words had to be said. They both had understood everything. She smiled, listened to him breathing for a few moments and walked to her own room. 


End file.
